Retailers may implement user accounts such that all of a user's browsing and purchasing activity may be aggregated and used to facilitate understanding of the user's interest and behavior. Websites may also implement cookies that are stored within the user's browser that enable the user to be identified each time the user visit's the website.
These approaches have limitations. Users may access various sites that do not share account information with one another. Users may fail to log in, decline to accept cookies, clear cookies, or browse in incognito mode. These result in missed opportunities to understand the interests and behavior of a user.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach for associating a visit to a web site with a particular user in the absence of cookies or a login to an existing account.